


To serve the king

by Iwillshipuman69



Series: Professor XXX [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Charles Xavier Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Angst, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik is a Sweetheart, Food Poisoning, Hurt Erik Lehnsherr, M/M, Powerful Charles Xavier, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27038758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iwillshipuman69/pseuds/Iwillshipuman69
Summary: The old king dies! Long live the king! General Lehnsherr is in love with Chalres Xavier. The problem is that Charles is getting married to King Nur. Even worse Charles does not feel the same way about the general....or so he believes.
Relationships: En Sabah Nur/Charles Xavier, Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier, Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier, Sebastian Shaw/Charles Xavier
Series: Professor XXX [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806199
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	To serve the king

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts).
  * Inspired by [X men Galaxy fics Note 1.0](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581888) by [NorthCompass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthCompass/pseuds/NorthCompass). 



"Attention my loyal subjects! I am getting married to Charles Xavier." King Nur said to his adoring audience. Everyone cheers of course all except for the men AND women who have gone to bed with Xavier including one broken-hearted General Lehnsherr. 

3 nights after the announcement Erik traveled to King's chamber. He wished to congratulate him of course. He is a loyal general. However, he noticed that the king has taken Charles to bed once again. Erik simply shakes his head and goes to return and have their privacy. However, he stops in his tracks when he heard the couple speak his name.

"Could you imagine the look on his face when the general heard about your engagement with me?" King Nur laughs.

"I will admit. It would have been amusing to see." Charles said with a smile.

"But you and I know the truth, don't you. That you're loyal to no one but yourself." Nur said with a teasing smirk.

"And for my step-father to be free. Don't you forget?" Charles adds.

Erik could have sworn that his heart stopped beating when the love of his life said those words. He understands the truth now. Charles Xavier never loved him. He never loved Shaw. He doesn't even love the king. It was a lie. Everything was a lie. But his heart breaks quickly turn to RAGE. And Erik Lehnsherr will not be taken for a fool TWICE. Not by the liar with the blue eyes.

  
  


After the King and Charles 

"General Erik! You're late." Charles said with a smirk.

"Forgive me for being so late to your wedding reception. I had errands to run." Erik said. 

"The King might forgive you because you are such a loyal member of his army," Charles said teasing. 

"Hmmm loyal. Such a funny word don't you think." Erik said as they walk side by side. 

"Oh? How so?" Charles asks rather curiously. 

"Loyalty means when you would lay down your life for someone." Erik starts.

"Loyalty means that you are HONEST with them." Erik goes on.

Soon as they enter the dining hall. King Nur aka Charles's new husband lies dead in his chair. Chancellor Shaw as well. Logan blesses his soul tried to fight the effects of the poison but he ends up dead as well. His body has him laying down on the floor. Emma Frost surprisingly enough has a strong tolerance for the poison. Perhaps because it was not the first time she has been poisoned. Lord Stryker is also dead. Everyone who has eaten the food or drank the wine is now dead. 

Charles is in shock. He wants to scream but finds that he can not.

"Loyalty means you are HONEST about your intentions," Erik said emotionless. 

"You...what have you DONE Erik?!?" Charles said enraged. 

"I believe I have saved you from everyone who ever touched and used you. Of course, this is something for the masses. Truth be told I think I just wanted to see the effects." Erik said with a shrug.

"I can't believe you killed all these people!" Charles said in horror. 

"I didn't," Erik said.

"I. I don't understand," Charles said.

"One of the king's scribes. Ozymandias of all people. Something about revenge for his sister." Erik said looking on as the servants were running around with fear.

"Why didn't you say anything to him? To ME?!?" Charles asks.

"Why Charles. If I didn't know any better. It would have appeared that you cared about them. You are much better an actor than I give you credit for." Erik said with a taunting smirk.

Charles had no words to describe the feeling he was supposed to feel. One word is FREEDOM. Everyone who he would have been seen as an obstacle has been killed and not by his nor Erik's hand. Erik then helps Emma up and has one of the remaining servants take her to the infirmary. 

"I suppose you might wonder what all this was then. If I simply let them die. What do I have to gain from this? It's rather simple. It's your WEDDING present." Erik said.

"What?!?" Charles asks.

"I told the scribe to spare you. I had my reasons of course. I figure what better way to punish you by giving you everything you wanted." Erik said.

"You think I wanted THIS?!?" Charles asks.

"Why not. No more having to get into someone's bed. All to save your step-father." Erik said then looks at the dead bodies. "You know it's funny. I honestly thought I would end up dead as well. But I suppose destiny had different plans for me." Erik chuckles.

"You were going to take the position. You were going to let yourself die!?" Charles asks.

"Why not? I have no family. No alive would be left to mourn me. No one alive to love me. But I suppose there would always be you." Erik said rather harshly.

"But I do…" Charles starts but Erik interrupts him. 

"Charles, please. It's alright. You don't have to lie. You don't have to pretend anymore." Erik said.

"Erik I!" Charles struggles to say the words. But he doesn't get a chance to say anything as the royal guards soon gathered in the hall.

Soon Erik closes his eyes and assumes that this is it for him. This is the moment Charles turns on him and has him executed. This is the moment Charles gets rid of him. However once again he is wrong about Charles.

"My husband is dead. All these people are dead. As of now, it seems I am the new king. We have been betrayed. They were poisoned. There is a traitor among us." Charles said.

"What shall we do now."

"The king is dead!"

"Listen to me! I am your king now. So you will do as I say. We will track down whoever poisoned the food. And have them executed for treason!" Charles said in a demanding tone. 

When the guards hesitate. Erik just sighs. "You heard your king. He just lost his husband on his wedding night! And he is still trying to be the leader we need right now. I dare you! Who among you will question his orders?" Erik said with a glare. 

Soon the guards run off in a hurry out of fear of the general's wrath. "Looks like I shall not die today," Erik said. Then turns to Charles. "Good night your highness," Erik said then walks away. 

"Good night General," Charles said with a frown.

The following week was eventful. The funeral arrangements for all who were murdered. The whole time Erik was waiting to die himself. For Charles to get him off the board to avoid all loose ends. He expects this. He ANTICIPATED it. But his last day does not come. Erik found it odd. Soon it was time for King Xavier's coronation. Erik came because as a general it was expected of him. 

"So how do you feel about the new king?" Emma asks.

"May his reign be strong and true," Erik said.

"And how do you really feel?" Emma asks.

"Anticipating in finding the traitor who killed our last king. Who killed LOGAN." Erik said.

"I didn't know that you were close to him." She said surprised.

"I was not. But Logan was a warrior just like me. On the battlefield is where we are TRAINED. To look forward to dying. Poison is a horrible way to go. Logan didn't deserve that." He admits.

"No...no he didn't," Emma said nodding her head. 

The next day Erik was summoned to the king's personal bedroom chambers. "Your highness. How may I serve you?" Erik asks. 

"We need to talk," Charles said.

"Oh?" Erik asks. 

Soon Charles offers him a drink. "Please drink with me." He said softly.

"If you plan on getting rid of me by poison. This seems oddly personal for you." Erik said.

"Erik! I would never poison you. You should know by now that I would never want to hurt you." Charles said.

  
  


"But you did Charles. You hurt me...you USED me. I don't know who you are. I am not sure if I ever did. I have so much to learn." Erik said shaking his head.

"Erik, why are you acting like this?" Charles asks feeling a pain in his chest. 

"You said were mine. I thought you were mine. I BELIEVED you were mine. It all just a lie" Erik said. Then reflects that night with Charles and the king in their room LAUGHING with each other. Overall the men Charles brought to his bed "You are loyal to no one. No one but yourself. The King accused you of this." Erik said.

"You...heard us. Erik, I never said that exactly." Charles said.

"But you didn't deny it! And all because you wanted your step-father out. And now that you have him out already. What will you do now? I suppose I expect you to get rid of me. The last loose end. The one-man stupid enough to love you!" Erik said.

"...were you really going to kill yourself. Let yourself be poisoned because of me?" Charles asks.

"Yes," Erik admits causing Charles to gasp. "At least I thought about it. But then I realized that only you would benefit it. So I made a promise to myself. If you were going to get rid of me. You better do it your god damn self!" Erik said with a glare.

".....yes I did," Charles admits. 

"What?" Erik asks confused.

"I did. I DO love you. I hurt you. And I am sorry." Charles said. 

Erik backs a bit from him. "You're lying," Erik said.

"I can't lie. Not about this. Not about you. I can't lie what I feel for you." Charles said softly.

"Why are you telling me this? Everyone else who could possibly be a threat to you is DEAD. Your step-father is free. You are the king now. You WON. You have nothing else to lose by lying." Erik said.

"You're wrong. There's YOU. I hurt you. And I will do everything in my power to make it up to you. I will apologize until the day I die." Charles said.

Erik stares at him for a bit. "Why am I really here?" He asks.

"To make my feelings for you clear. To apologize. To make sure you don't hate me" Charles said.

"I am angry at you. You hurt me but...I don't hate you." Erik said. Then he turns to the drink Charles offered earlier. "This better not be poison," Erik mutters.

"I assure you that it's not. It's your favorite actually." Charles said then pours himself a drink. "See would I truly risk my own life just to kill you," Charles said.

"I don't know," Erik said. 

Charles just sighs and then offers Erik his very cup. "Drink out of my cup since you're damn paranoid." He mutters. Erik hesitates and drinks out of his cup. "See? Not poison." Charles said.

Hours soon go by and more alcohol was consumed. And both men were sitting on Charles's bed. "You have beautiful eyes." Erik blurts out. 

"You keep telling me that." Charles laughs.

"I still mean it," Erik mutters. Then the alcohol gets the better of him when he leans in and kisses him. 

"Do you love me again?" Charles asks.

"I never stopped! Even I am angry at you. You made me fall in love with you bastard!" Erik said.

"I'm your KING now." He corrects him teasingly. 

"My apologies your Highness." Erik retorts. "Please forgive my transgressions. How could I possibly make it up to you." Erik chuckles. 

Charles smiles and puts his hand to Erik's face. Then he kisses him again. "Make love to me." 

Erik looks at him surprised. 

"As your king. You follow my orders. And you are my loyal general. And I am giving you a command to show me just how much you love your king." Charles said with a grin

"Kinky," Erik said with a chuckle. Then he kisses him again and makes him lay back on the bed. Soon clothes were removed and Erik greedily kissed Charles all over. 

"Erik." Charles moans. Erik smirks knowing he is the only one who gets to do this now. He admits silently that he is glad that Charles brought him to his bed. He MISSED him. Missed being intimate with him. As he spreads Charles's legs open he starts to prep him for the lovemaking that is to come. 

"Erik." Charles moans again as he feels his lover's fingers inside of him. Knowing he will soon get his cock instead.

When Erik does finally enter him he is gentle as he can be. Considering usually their times in bed are rough, fast, and hard. Not that either man had any complaints about it. But now that everyone else is dead. They have all the time in the world. All the time for Erik to please Charles the way he always wanted to. "Fuck Charles." He said then he kisses Charles again.

"I love you," Erik whispers to him.

"I love you too," Charles said then wraps his arms and legs around him. Taking him deeper making the king groan beneath the general.

  
  


They kept making love to each other throughout the night. They kept telling each other that they loved each other. Erik tells Charles for reassurance. Erik tells Charles because he does. Despite the fact, he hurt him. He still loves Charles. Will always love Charles. The general will always love the king. 

  
  


Eventually, the traitor and all his accomplices are captured and caught. Charles gives them a fair trial to prove to the kingdom that despite his loss he will not allow the enemy to see weakness. They are found guilty anyway and are set for execution. 

"General Lehnsherr?" King Xavier asks.

"Yes, your Majesty?" The general asks.

"Would you like to do the honors?" The King asks.

"It would be my pleasure." General Lehnsherr said with a grin. Soon the general picks up his sword and decapitates all the prisoners one by one. Then he wipes the blood off his sword as the task is completed. Cheers are spread throughout the kingdom and celebrate the justice that has been carried out. 

Later on, once more the general is summoned to the king's bedroom chambers. 

"You summoned me?" Erik asks.

"Yes. Come sit." Charles said patting on the other side of the bed. "You have done well General." He said as he kisses him softly.

"You know me, Charles. I'm the general. My job is to serve the King." He said with a grin.

"Good response," Charles said with a smirk.

"How may I serve you?" Erik asks.

"Get your knees. I want you to use your mouth today." Charles said as he removes his robe. Erik does as he said and uses one of the pillows to make sure his knees don't hurt. "So wonderfully obedient," Charles said as he rubs his fingers through his general's hair. Erik then laughs at him.

  
  


"It's my job, Your Highness. To serve the king."

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The following story should not be confused with "In service of the king" by @FuryRed and @pinkoptics . It's a good story that I WISH would get updated soon! If you know what I am talking about. Kudos to you! You get a cookie and my respect for having good taste. 
> 
> Also @gerec has written the best cherik shit. They are one of my favorites writers and I hope that I would be lucky for them to see my shit. The fic that inspired this "At the king's command" 
> 
> @Northcompass is new to writing and please support them for the fic that this story was inspired by. X men Galaxy fics Note 1.0 Ch12  
> "We have to go after all" 
> 
> Oh! This is my first non-powered au so I hope it doesn't suck.


End file.
